The One Who Got Away
by amehanaa
Summary: Loving him was as easy as breathing, but that wasn't enough to make him stay.


"Hey, how are you doing these days? I'm trying to write a letter for you. The sky over there still must be beautiful. When spring comes, I remember you. Every day I remember you, even if it's not spring.

It's as easy as breathing.

When I think about you, I feel really lonely, but for some reason… I'm happy that I'm lonely. Weird, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>It was the evening of the first day of spring.<p>

He stood directly in front of me, blocking the nearly finished sunset. While the sunset rays streamed past the thin strands of his hair, wind mingled with air and flower petals gently blew against us and tickled our skin.

"Please, be my boyfriend!" I shouted, shutting my eyes because I was too afraid to see his expression. I gripped the strap of my schoolbag for support.

"Sure," he replied, his voice as gentle as the wind.

"Really?" my eyes shot open.

"You're cute, so why not?" he shrugged.

I stared at him until the air forced me to blink. This couldn't be right; he was _the_ Natsu Dragneel.

"What's your name?" he squinted at me.

"Lucy," I stated in a rush. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'll try to remember that," he said. "See you at the tutoring session tomorrow."

I watched his back become smaller and smaller as he strolled away, his scarf swaying behind him. I was completely stunned.

_Natsu Dragneel _had not only become my boyfriend, but he also noticed me during the tutor sessions. I felt as though I would faint, but I was happy—really happy.

Natsu was reckless. He always skipped class to go who knows where. He was only in class for about two hours while I was in class for seven.

Though each time we took a test and received our results, I would sneak a glimpse at his paper. I was shocked to see he made a perfect score. Not once had I seen him miss at least one.

Despite having perfect scores, Natsu always showed up at the lessons I tutored along with some other volunteers. He didn't do much; I think he was only there for the food.

Everyone was intimidated by his permanent vacant stare so we didn't say anything. Everything was alright as long as he had a pencil and a sheet of paper in front of him.

Natsu's empty look only vanished for a minute during each lesson.

The classroom had the perfect view of the sunset.

Natsu would never miss the chance to see the flaming colors of the sunset. I would never miss the chance to see the interest in his eyes.

It was something I enjoyed to look at and it soon became something I looked forward to. Somehow, I had fallen in love with it.

The only time I uttered a word towards Natsu was when the snacks were passed around.

It was a simple, "Here you go," but it took all my strength each time.

He only nodded in response, but it never failed to make my heart throb.

Along the way of viewing him for a few months during the tutoring sessions, I had fallen in love with the fearless Natsu Dragneel.

And today marked the day that he became my boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"H-Hey, Natsu," I uneasily greeted the next day at the tutoring session. I had felt too shy to talk to him during class earlier.<p>

"Oh, hey," he paused, trying to remember my name.

"Lucy," I finished for him.

"Lucy," he repeated.

I slid into the empty desk beside him silently. Observing the window beside us, the sunset was almost arriving.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I inquired, looking at the side of his head as he looked outside waiting for the sunset. I could see his collarbone peeking out of the hem of his shirt.

"Only to people I know," he replied simply.

I sat there wordlessly, watching the sky beside him. It was only the first day of being together and knowing each other, of course it'd be awkward. There was nothing I could do.

But it wouldn't hurt to try.

"What's your favorite color?" I questioned.

"There it is," he breathed out, ignoring my question.

But it was alright because instantly my heart pounded at his soft expression while he viewed the sunset. I had no idea it would look so much better up close.

"Red," he eventually answered.

"It makes sense," I replied.

"Where are the snacks?" he asked as soon as he had soaked in enough crimson for the day.

"I'll get them," I rose from my seat. Taking two steps away, I swiftly spun around.

"Do you want extra snacks?" I whispered in spite of knowing that it was against the rules to get more than one snack.

"Can you do that?" he gave me a look, though it was similar to his usual vacant one.

"Nobody will know," I assured. He reluctantly accepted; I knew he couldn't decline the opportunity to get more food.

"Here you go," I discreetly handed him two extra packages under his desk.

He nodded, like always. As his warm fingers brushed against mine for a second, my heart leaped into my throat.

I watched him eat his snack with my peripheral vision as I nibbled on mine. Never in my dreams did I think I would be sitting beside Natsu like this.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"I like them all," I answered with a small smile.

He was probably asking to be polite, but it didn't matter to me.

"You can't like them all," he stated.

"Well, I do," I responded. "I'd feel bad if I was to pick just one color."

"You're a weirdo," he lightly chuckled, pushing himself up from his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Luce."

"S-See you t-tomorrow," I struggled to force out.

He was already leaving the classroom; I was glad he couldn't see how much work that sentence required.

"Luce," I murmured to the floor with a grin. I felt as if I was going to burst out in a fit of giggles any second.

It had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Natsu," I greeted much more confidently the next day.<p>

"What's up?" he asked, his sharp eyes already falling to the desk beside him with the expectations of me sitting in it.

"You seem to be working very hard," I observed his blank sheet of paper.

"I'm only here for the snacks," he stated bluntly.

"I know," I giggled.

"I'm counting on you to get me extra snacks. Don't let me down," he said with a voice that told me he was playing around.

Though it was hard to tell what emotion Natsu was feeling when he had one facial expression on at all times.

"Are you using me for snacks?" I inquired.

"Just a little," he responded.

I cracked a grin. At least he was honest.

"Don't let me down," he repeated when the snacks began to get passed out.

"Never," I promised as I rose from my seat and went to fetch the snacks.

Carefully handing him the extra snacks, I sat in my chair and watched Natsu.

"You look at me too much," he remarked.

"No, I don't!" I exclaimed, averting my eyes away. I turned my head away from him to stare at the floor.

"Especially when I watch the sunset," he spoke.

My body immediately became stiff.

"You noticed?" I squeaked like a child. I hesitantly shifted my head to him.

"It's okay," he assured.

"S-Sorry," I muttered as I twirled my thumbs around under the desk.

"You just get weirder and weirder," he responded.

"I'm sor—"

"You're interesting," he interrupted, rising from his chair.

"So are you," I blurted out while my eyes followed him already stepping away.

"You're more interesting," he replied. "See you tomorrow."

"B-Bye," I waved.

When he exited the classroom, my head dropped onto the desk loudly. I was grateful my hair spread across the desk and covered my face so I was able to grin without the fear of anyone seeing.

Like curtains on a stage before showtime, Natsu's curtains were swaying open.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Natsu," I waved while I sat down at the desk beside him.<p>

"Did you do something to your hair today?" he asked as he leaned in slightly to examine my hair with the hint of a curl.

"Y-Yeah," I did a small nod, my cheeks immediately heating up. I could see all the mixes of colors that created his hazel eyes.

"It looks good," he complimented, returning to leaning back in his seat. He raised his hands up to his head to form a nonchalant position.

"Thanks," I mumbled with embarrassment.

It was awkwardly silent for several moments. I felt as though I could scream.

"Hey, Natsu?" I spoke.

"Hmm?" he hummed as if he was too lazy to properly reply.

It was awfully cute.

"Can you walk me home today?" I requested.

"Why?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Well," I paused to think before I said anything else. I didn't want him to think I was weirder than he already thought I was.

Thousands of sentences were struggling to leave my mouth.

"Boyfriends do that sometimes," I ended up settling with.

"Really?" he muttered.

"Haven't you had a girlfriend before?" I raised my own eyebrow at him this time.

"Yeah, but all they wanted was to have fun with me," he stated, hinting what kind of fun it actually was. "Don't you just want to have fun, too?"

"No!" I shouted, disturbed by the topic. I didn't notice the startled pairs of eyes on me until I took a brief glance across the classroom.

I gave them all an assuring smile, and when they turned back around, I looked back at Natsu.

"I just want you to like me the same way I like you."

"I like you," he spoke.

"I don't think you do," I shook my head stubbornly, ignoring the happiness that begged to blossom inside of me.

How strange that he could say it so easily.

"What does it mean to like someone?" he asked with complete seriousness.

I gave Natsu a hard stare; where did this boy come from?

"W-What?" I stuttered. "You've never liked someone before?"

He continued to give me a blank stare as I looked at him with bewilderment. How could someone like _him_ never like someone before?

"When you like someone, it means you want to be with them," I explained, feeling as if I was talking to a toddler.

"They're on your mind almost always. You want to hold their hand with all your strength. Even just the name of the person you like is enough to make your heart speed up."

"That's what liking someone means?" Natsu asked after I finished what seemed to end up sounding like a speech.

I nodded. "I'm pretty sure. But when it all comes down to it, liking someone is as easy as breathing."

"Easy as breathing," he repeated to himself softly.

"That's right," I continued to nod.

"Thanks for the extra lesson, Lucy," he said with a hardly noticeable smile.

"You're welcome," I replied as soon as the snacks began to get passed out.

"I'll be back," I stated while rising from my seat.

After hiding the extra snack from everyone else, I shuffled back to my seat to find Natsu's eyes following my every move.

"What are you looking at?" I inquired.

"You," he answered shortly.

"Obviously," I stifled a laugh. "But why?"

"Are you sure you like me?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"I'm sure," I replied.

Of course I was sure on my feelings. I was conscious of them for several months; they were inside of me for too longto be fake.

"How sure?" he questioned.

"W-What?" I stuttered with surprise.

"Show me how much you like me," he ordered with eyes that seemed to be lightening up with each passing second.

"Maybe about this much?" I estimated while raising my hands in front of me and leaving a lengthy amount of air in between my hands like I was holding a box.

"Only _that_ much?" he inquired.

"How much do you like _me?_" I retorted, knowing that would quiet him down.

"Right now," he raised his hands and imitated my movement. "This much."

My breaths stopped at the decent amount of air in between his hands.

"You're lying," I accused with a soft voice.

"I'm not," he shook his head.

"Prove it then," I demanded.

"Do you hear that?" Natsu asked as he leaned closer to me and began to inhale.

"What about it?" I questioned, listening to him exhale.

"It's as easy as breathing," he said, standing up from his desk. "Let's go."

"W-Where are we going?" I stammered as I blinked several times. Natsu was moving _way_ too fast for me.

I was also speechless at what just happened. My heart was beating like crazy, he could probably hear it.

"I'm walking you home, remember?" he reminded me.

"_You are?" _I gasped.

"I was told that's what boyfriends do sometimes," he responded as he began to walk away.

"H-Hold on!" I called out to him, shoving my items into my schoolbag. I rushed out of the classroom, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

"Why are you walking so fast?" I breathed out after finally catching up with him outside of the school.

"I didn't want to miss the sunset," he replied with his hands shoved in his pockets while he watched the sky.

I wanted to watch the sunset with him, but something about him wouldn't let me tear my eyes away from him.

"Luce, the sky is up there," he pointed up to the sky.

"Sorry," I muttered, forcing myself to look up at the sky.

It was beautiful as the orange clouds spread out all over the sky. It seemed as if at that moment the sky was frozen.

"Where do you live?" he eventually questioned.

"T-This way," I replied as I beckoned him to follow me.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me after we had walked for some time.

"It's not bad to laugh, Natsu," I answered as if I was scolding someone.

Laughing was all I could do to express my happiness. I felt like I was going to explode any second now.

It wasn't long until I heard another type of laughter join my soft one.

I cocked my head at Natsu after noticing it was his laughter.

"Your laugh is contagious," he covered his mouth with a hand and averted his gaze.

"Don't do that," I said as I reached towards him and stripped his hand off.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"You have a nice smile," I stated softly. "You should show it more often."

"We'll see," he replied with his vacant stare returning.

Despite that, Natsu's eyes resumed shining.

My heart continued to ache as we walked to my home. Natsu and I were talking about our favorite types of food when he pulled out his phone.

I wordlessly listened to Natsu talk into his phone. I looked at him with disbelief at how much his tone had changed. He seemed to turn into a different person with that phone call.

After hanging up, his eyes flicked towards mine hesitantly.

"Sorry, Luce, but I have to go somewhere right now. I'll walk you home tomorrow."

"Oh," I spoke shortly.

"I'll walk you home tomorrow," he repeated.

"Tomorrow then," I nodded.

"Sorry," he apologized again.

"It's okay," I assured with disappointment floating into my body.

"Okay," he spun around and began to stride to wherever he needed to go.

Though my legs urged me to follow him, I ignored the feeling.

Wherever Natsu was going, it looked incredibly urgent.

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Natsu attempted to walk me home. But it was always at the same spot he received a call and it was always the same time that he walked away from me.<p>

I looked at Natsu's back more than I looked at his front. His scarf that waved behind him each time he walked away mocked me.

It was the second week when I had enough.

I enjoyed the moments we shared when I learned more about him and he learned more about me, but that day I was going to make Natsu walk me home the entire way.

"Luce, that's dangerous!" he warned me as I had hopped onto a stone platform beside the creek and walked on the edge.

Distracting him would make him forget about his phone, right?

"I do it all the time," I guaranteed, not bothered by the deep water that threatened to take me in.

"You're going to slip," he continued to warn while walking towards me to keep an eye on me.

"I'm not—"

"I told you," he muttered as his arms wrapped around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"This is the first time this has happened," I defended quietly, standing upright again. My waist tingled at his touch.

"Your waist is so small," he stated, taking a poking at it.

"No, it's not!" I proclaimed, wrapping my arms around my waist to prevent him from stealing another touch.

We looked at each other for a while; the stars that were starting to expose themselves were nothing compared to Natsu's bright eyes.

"Here," he offered his hand out to me so I could jump off the platform.

"Thanks," I mumbled bashfully as I slipped my hand into his.

We continued to walk and I glanced down to realize Natsu was still holding onto my hand.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" I questioned.

"Because I want to hold my girlfriend's hand," he replied, looking at me. "Is that bad?"

"N-No," I stammered. "Keep holding it."

"I will," he said, taking another step towards the direction of my house.

It wasn't until I took a step when Natsu pulled out his phone. I helplessly stared at him answer it.

"You have to go again, right?" I predicted when the call ended.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head.

"Where do you go?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have friends that want to hang out," he shrugged.

"Can't those friends wait?" I sighed, loosening my hand from Natsu's grip. "Go with them now."

Some small part of me hoped that he would pick me over his friends. A large part of me shattered when he didn't.

"See you tomorrow," he released my hand and turned back around to go wherever his friends were.

"That's it," I shook my head when I was tired of looking at Natsu's back for the day.

For the first time, I let the impulse I feel each time he walked away take over me.

I allowed my curious legs to follow Natsu until I entered a street that blared loud music. Groups of people were scattered across the long street and there was not one pink head in sight.

I took baby steps as I observed the people who surrounded me. Each girl seemed to have all make-up known to woman on their face while each man reeked of alcohol.

No doubt these groups mushed together were filled with gang members. Each person had similar symbols tattooed on their arms.

"What is this place?" I asked myself quietly. The music started to hurt my ears.

"Hey, cutie, nice outfit!" a voice slurred into my ear as a rough arm draped around my shoulder. "It's not often that I see a cute girl in a school uniform."

"Please, get off me," I demanded immediately, disgusted with the smell of the man's breath.

"How much can I pay you for you to—"

The intoxicated man didn't get to finish his sentence as he was suddenly punched. I couldn't hold back my wince after hearing a small crack by his nose.

"N-Natsu?" I stuttered when my eyes landed on the owner of the fist.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu inquired with large eyes.

"I wanted to see where you went off to every day!" I answered with a frown.

"Lucy, this place isn't safe for you," he reached for my shoulders and began to direct me to the exit of the street.

"I'm only leaving if you come with me," I stated as I forced my feet to stay planted on the ground.

"Hey, Flame-brain, who are you talking to?" a raven haired man came up to us.

"I'm leaving," Natsu responded shortly, his push on my shoulder becoming stronger.

"So soon? Boss will get mad at you," he warned.

"Tell him I'm feeling sick," Natsu said.

"Sure," he shrugged, turning back around and mixing in with the crowd.

"Lucy, move," Natsu ordered.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked, looking at him over my shoulder.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Okay," I replied as I began to move my legs out of the crowd.

Truthfully, I was glad to be out of there. The people there were intimidating.

"So that's where you go," I confirmed to myself when we exited the street.

We followed a path lit by streetlights, but Natsu quickly stood in front of me.

"Lucy, I never want you to go back there. Do you understand?" he commanded as his eyes pierced into mine.

Never had I seen this expression on Natsu's face. It was scarier than all the people on the street.

"Are you in a gang?" I whispered.

"It's a long story," he answered vaguely.

"Tell it to me or I'm going back to that place every time you leave me," I demanded.

We exchanged another look. Natsu looked furious, but soon his eyes began to soften.

"Let me walk you home," he signaled me to follow him.

We were silent as we walked to my home. Natsu was probably trying to think of a way to start.

"I'm in a gang named Fairy Tail," he eventually revealed.

"Is it a bad gang?" I asked in hopes that it wasn't.

"Aren't all gangs?" he countered.

"R-Right," I nodded.

"The gang took me in when I was in my second year of middle school. My dad had just abandoned me, so I didn't have anyone else. Fairy Tail became my second family," he explained.

"What is it exactly that you guys do?" I questioned.

"That's confidential," he responded.

"Oh," I spoke.

"I'm not proud of the things that I do, but I have no choice but to follow my Boss's orders," he stated.

"Can't you leave Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Not even if I wanted to," he shook his head. "I have to stay in Fairy Tail for the rest of my life."

"Natsu," I began slowly.

"I don't need your sympathy," he waved me off. "I've learned to accept it."

"I don't want you to be in that gang," I confessed.

Natsu gave me a side glance. His face was orange due to the streetlights.

He gave me a smile that for some reason made my heart split into two uneven pieces.

"Sorry, Luce," was all he said.

And that was the last conversation we had for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Something about Natsu being in a gang made my stomach flip upside down. It wasn't a good feeling.<p>

Being able to see his red tattoo on his right bicep made me feel nauseous.

As a result, I found myself avoiding him.

I stopped going to the seat beside him during the tutoring sessions. I stopped giving him an extra snack.

I even stopped looking at his face when he looked at the sunset. After Natsu told me that the sunset was his sign that his boss had returned from a mission, I had no interest to see it anymore.

We were still boyfriend and girlfriend but it was simply a label now—nothing else.

It hurt. It hurt to know that Natsu was in a gang and he was stuck there forever.

It was clear in Natsu's eyes that he wanted someone to save him. Natsu's curtains were becoming tattered with each day that passed.

And that went for his physical curtains as well. Every couple of days a new bruise would be marked onto his body.

Yet I didn't do a thing.

Who knows how many weeks went by when Natsu had enough of me turning away from when he tried to talk to me.

"Have a nice evening, Lucy!" one of the volunteers waved me goodbye once the tutoring session finished for the day.

"You too," I smiled as I returned her wave.

I glanced at the empty seat in the back of the room. Natsu had left half an hour ago, but it had become a habit to look at his desk when I left.

I lightly hummed to myself as I left the school. The walks to my home were extremely lonely now.

The sunset was almost finished when I stepped outside. I took a moment to look at it, but a hand wrapping around my wrist interrupted me.

"Natsu?" I breathed out as he began to pull me with him.

He didn't say a word as he dragged me to wherever he wanted to take me.

"Isn't your boss going to get mad that you're not at Fairy Tail?" I asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter," he responded.

"I think it does, Natsu," I jerked my wrist away from his hold.

I looked him straight in the eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Right now," he snatched my wrist again. "It doesn't matter."

I was unsure on the whole situation but I allowed Natsu to lead me to the place he was taking me.

I looked down at his hand to see different colored bruises all over his arm. I pressed my lips together and averted my gaze.

His hand that tightly wrapped around my wrist no longer felt warm anymore.

Eventually, we reached a park.

"Sit there," he commanded, pointing to a bench.

I followed his orders without a complaint. Something about Natsu was strange today and it was terrifying to watch.

"How do I say this," he muttered to himself as he paced in front of me.

A street light flickered on beside us. Natsu took this as his cue.

"In two weeks, Fairy Tail will be going on a mission to assassinate the boss of Sabertooth," Natsu revealed.

"Assassinate?" I repeated incredulously. That was the only word that managed to register.

"In the neighboring town, I will be going on a mission to kill someone," he stated.

"Natsu," I whispered. Fear began to glaze over my heart but I stopped it immediately.

"Why are you telling me this?" I crossed my arms with a frown.

He gave me a look, his eyes hollow.

"I need to tell someone," he confessed. "I can't kill someone."

"Natsu—"

"Do I look like a person who can kill someone?" he inquired with an uneven voice.

"You don't have to do it," I stood up to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your boss can't make you do anything."

Natsu viewed my hand that was placed on his shoulder for several moments.

He blinked a couple of times then directed his eyes at me.

"I have to do it," he said. "I have to keep Boss safe."

He sounded as if he was reciting something he was forced to memorize when he was little. His voice was drowning with pain.

Natsu had been brainwashed by Fairy Tail. I knew it and he knew it, too.

"Let's run away together," I spoke softly.

"W-What are you saying?" Natsu gave me a look as if I had three eyes. "What about school? Your parents?"

"All of that doesn't matter," I shook my head. "If we run away, then you won't have to kill anybody."

"I have to keep Boss safe," he repeated.

"You don't have to do this, Natsu," I pleaded.

"Forget I told you any of this," he stated, walking away from me. My hand that was on his shoulder slipped off and fell limply by my side.

I was sick of seeing Natsu's back so once I took a glance at it, I sprinted towards him.

"So we have two weeks together, right?" I asked breathlessly.

"Let's not talk about it," he spoke.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Let me walk you home now," he took a hold of my hand.

It was odd that I was holding a hand that had done so many things that I didn't even want to think of.

However, I didn't want to let go. In fact, I wanted to hold his hand with all my strength.

His troubles, his voice, his pain, and his thoughts—I hoped Natsu would let me hear them someday.

* * *

><p>336 hours. That was how long Natsu and I had left together.<p>

It seemed like a lot at first but when I blinked and noticed we had 168 hours left I couldn't believe how quickly time passed when Natsu and I were together.

Natsu was a ticking bomb that would inevitably explode someday. Yet every day, I fell in love with him more and more.

I was only torturing myself, but I didn't bother to stop it.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, Natsu," I confessed as we aimlessly walked hand in hand.

"How much do you love me?" he inquired with an amused look.

I had at last seen a handful of expressions Natsu held. Sometimes I think Natsu was surprised himself that he could create them.

"This much," I stated confidently as I released my hand from his to show him the amount of air in between my hands.

"Only _that_ much?" he scoffed.

"What about you?" I retorted.

My hands were still in the air, so he reached for them and spread my hands apart an extra inch.

"This much," he grinned so wide it was similar to a child's.

"Say it," I said softly.

"I love you," he replied with the same childish grin.

Those three words sounded like music to my ears, but the music stopped when Natsu pulled out his phone.

We shared a sigh when the call ended.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he leaned in to brush his lips against my cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back while pulling away.

Natsu spun back around to head towards Fairy Tail. I sighed again after staring at the mocking scarf.

My cheek burned with the lingering sensation of Natsu's lips. It wasn't the first time he had kissed me, but warmth always spread across my body when he did.

36 hours.

That number haunted me and it only worsened when each hour passed.

Natsu wasn't at school that day. I wasn't surprised; he was probably getting ready to leave.

I had prepared myself for the worst, but a small part of me secretly wished that Natsu would stay behind.

Perhaps that was what he was doing? Pleading to stay for me?

12 hours.

Natsu wasn't at school again. Today was our last day together, yet I was alone.

Where was he?

5 hours.

Natsu wasn't answering my calls. Eventually, my calls went straight to voicemail.

Then there was nothing at all.

2 hours.

Natsu wasn't waiting for me outside of school like I expected him to be.

The walk home had never felt so lonesome before.

0 hours.

There was no, "Goodbye."

There was no, "Let's meet again someday."

There was no, "I'll always remember you."

Natsu was gone.

* * *

><p>I was hopeless as each day would go by and Natsu would still be missing.<p>

There was no news report about a handful of teenagers disappearing. They had all left without a trace.

"I hope you're doing well, Natsu," I told the sunset every couple of days.

I felt as though my voice would reach Natsu—wherever he was.

His voice never stopped flowing through my ears. I didn't want it to.

"Do I look like a person who can kill someone?" was the sentence that was stuck in my ears for about two months.

Days, months, and then a year passed. Natsu never left my mind.

Did I leave his?

I was a senior in high school now. I already had my eyes on a university I wanted to attend.

Was Natsu planning to go to college, too?

The walks to my house were lonelier than ever. My hums had gone back to being my company.

There were no calls from Natsu. No messages from him. Nothing.

I was alone, but I was still in love with him.

Was he still in love with me?

It almost made me want to laugh that Natsu and I never had the chance to break up.

Although it was somewhat comforting to know that he was still my boyfriend. Boyfriend was simply a label, but I couldn't help but love the sound of it.

I sighed after another lonely walk back from school. I stopped tutoring ages ago to focus on my future. But my future seemed quite dull.

A bright pair of eyes would have been nice.

It was my job to check the mail, so I opened the mailbox and hastily slid out all the papers. I skimmed over the mail but paused when a plain envelope caught my eye.

_Lucy _was written on the letter with crooked handwriting.

I had never seen the handwriting before, it was almost creepy seeing my name written like it.

I cautiously ripped it open with trembling hands. Natsu was the only thing in my mind.

I could remember his smile, his voice, his smell, his scarf, his _everything_ as if it was just yesterday.

My eyes scanned across the paper frantically wanting to read everything at once. Nothing made sense as I read each word.

It took me several tries to grasp what the letter said. And not to mention, the handwriting had thousands of erase marks.

But eventually, I understood it. And when I did, I memorized it until I could recite it in my sleep.

Everyday, I whispered to myself softly...

"Hey, how are you doing these days? I'm trying to write a letter for you. The sky over there still must be beautiful. When spring comes, I remember you. Every day I remember you, even if it's not spring.

It's as easy as breathing.

When I think about you, I feel really lonely, but for some reason… I'm happy that I'm lonely. Weird, isn't it?

Write me back sometime, Luce.

Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year! 2014 was a great year for me and I hope 2015 is an even better year.<strong>

**I hope that everyone has a great year as well. :-)**

**I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot. ****I've never written such a long one-shot in my life. This thing is 18 pages long, uwah. I apologize if it was boring at some points. :s**

**Well, anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. ****Please review and tell me what you thought about it. **

**Thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me that so many people enjoy reading my silly stories. **

**Let's have a good year together, everyone. (ノ＞▽＜。)ノ**


End file.
